Un verano lleno de magia
by Mrs.Inferis
Summary: Historia que narra lo sucedido en Nueva York entre Quinn y Rachel en el verano anterior al sexto curso en Hogwarts. (Confundus)


**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes de Glee y el mundo de HP no me pertenecen.

* * *

**-Rachel relájate. **

**-No, Quinn, ¿cómo quieres que me calme?, ¿Y si algún muggle nos ve o nos oye?, ¿sabes lo que ocurrirá? Nos expulsarán si se enteran, y se enterarán, tenlo por seguro, que lo harán.** -exclamó. **¿Y qué será de mi entonces?**

**-Rachel... **-sin embargo la morena la interrumpió con su verborrea acerca de lo peligroso que podía ser. -**Rachel... **-repitió pero ésta seguía hablando y recitando cada uno de los posibles castigos.

No lo aguantaba más, un terrible dolor de cabeza la atormentaba con cada minuto que pasaba, y la estridente y exagerada voz de la morena y su continua verbosidad no ayudaban a mitigarlo. Quería entrar al apartamento, y quería hacerlo ya.

**¡Rachel! **-gritó cansada, Rachel cesó su inacabable lista de sanciones y la miró. **-No voy a esperar aquí más de tres cuartos de hora para que venga un cerrajero, pudiendo desbloquearla con un Alohomora. **

**-Pero Quinn...**

**-Es solo un Alohomora. **-la cortó, interceptando seguramente otra ilimitada ráfaga de motivos.** -Ni que fuese un Bombarda ¡por Merlín! Si no quieres ser partícipe, esperame abajo en el portal, pero déjame abrir la condenada puerta de una maldita vez. **

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Cuando llegó al borde de las escaleras se giró. **-¿Estás segura? **

**-Sí, segurisima. -**contestó sacando su varita de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda desde que dejaron el aeropuerto.

Sí, eran brujas, pero una cosa es hacer un pequeño conjuro y otra muy distinta volar en escoba desde Londres, Reino Unido, hasta Nueva York. Atravesar 5473,1 kilómetros era demasiado incluso para la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw, por no hablar de lo incómodo que sería estar montado nueve horas y media en un palo de madera, por muy costosa y moderna que la escoba fuese. También estaba el tema del equipaje, porque la maleta de Rachel era más grande que ella misma y parecía que llevase un Erumpent en su interior.

Además lo arriesgado que era, cualquier muggle podría verlas y todo el mundo en el castillo conoce la historia del Ford Anglia azul de Ron Weasley y el respectivo castigo de Snape por ser vistos por siete muggles.

Con todos estas desventajas para realizarlo, optaron por hacerlo de la forma tradicional, después de todo hace seis años ellas también eran muggles.

Siete horas y ocho minutos fue exactamente el tiempo que tardaron desde el aeródromo de Heathrow hasta LaGuardia, cronometrado por Quinn, quien se desesperaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

A los quince o veinte minutos de embarcar y sentarse, con Rachel al lado, quien se había pedido el asiento de la ventanilla, el señor de su izquierda se durmió, sobre su cómodo hombro, intentó y trató de apartarle pero fue en vano. Tras darse por vencida solo le quedó desearle varias de las maldiciones imperdonables mientras leía un libro que cuidadosamente había elegido para el viaje. Una de sus obras favoritas, y que apunto estuvo de introducirsela en la boca al _buen _hombre para que dejara de roncar.

Como se puede observar, el viaje no empezó de la mejor forma por lo menos para la rubia, quien se maldijo a sí misma innumerables veces por haber aceptado ese viaje a Nueva York.

_-__**'Lo pasaremos bien' -**_repitió irónicamente imitando el tono de la morena.** -Y una mierda.** -pensó mientras intentaba por última vez apartar al señor que empezaba a expulsar babas y salpicar su preciada chaqueta.

Aún se preguntaba porqué había aceptado tal cosa, una oferta singular por parte de Rachel Berry. ¿Por qué le había ofrecido tal proposición? Nunca habían sido grandes amigas, es más, siempre estaban peleándose, aunque ¿igual eso era común entre prefectos? No te ni la más remota idea, pero se lo agradecía, y mucho a decir verdad, cuanto menos tiempo tuviera que pasar en esa casa donde no era bien recibida, mejor.

Antes de la llegada de su carta de Hogwarts eran una familia feliz, o por lo menos normal, aunque pensándolo detalladamente ahora, nunca lo habían sido. ¿A quién quería engañar?

Tras descubrir su condición de maga, Russel la aborreció solo por ser quien era, como si fuese culpa de una niña de diez años. Sus palabras exactas fueron _'Eres una vergüenza para la familia Fabray, una mancha en nuestro impecable linaje.' _Ella miró a su madre en aquel enorme salón, esperando una respuesta, pero esta solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza y a asentir.

Lloró, gimoteó y sollozó como nunca lo había hecho, incluso más que aquel día que se cayó del columpio en el parque y se raspó las rodillas, llegando a sangrar.

Pero así fue siempre en aquel hogar. Todo _muy_ afectuoso.

Por aquel entonces, ella era demasiado pequeña para comprender donde estaba el problema de que pudiera usar la magia, era algo normal, los magos lo hacían en la televisión y todo el mundo les aplaudían, incluida su madre, ¿por qué ahora ella era rechazada por sus familiares? ¿Era porque no iba a seguir el camino de su padre, como su hermana, y ser una abogada de éxito?

Ahora aspiraba mucho más alto que trabajar en una cutre y mugrienta oficina de abogados, soportando a sudorosos y temblorosos acusados. Le esperaba un futuro resplandeciente, destacaba en todas las asignaturas, era una eminente maga y sería una excelente aurora. Estaba convencida, y algún día se lo demostraría a Russel. A Russel Fabray, no a su padre, porque él había dejado de serlo desde hace mucho.

Con el paso de los años y la notable displicencia de su familia, empezó a odiarlos hasta tal punto que ni siquiera volvía en las vacaciones de Navidad a casa, se quedaba en Hogwarts o iba con la familia de Santana a Louisiana. Incluso en sus mejores Navidades no recordaba un afecto tan grande como el que entregaban los Lopez.

Pero estaban en verano y no podía quedarse en el castillo, y tampoco con Santana, tenía que regresar a aquella casa que hasta algunos años atrás había considerado como su hogar.

Y justo en ese día en el que consideraba todo perdido, dos días antes de su inminente marcha de vuelta a 'casa', apareció Rachel con su radiante sonrisa y su amabilidad, aunque antes de eso, estuviese chillando como una desquiciada a un pobre alumno que había tenido la _brillante _idea de encenderse un cigarrillo en unos de los pasillos de la escuela.

¿Cómo negarse a su salvadora?, la acababa de ofrecer un pase a la libertad, al mismísimo paraíso. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿o, por fin, alguien había escuchado sus plegarias? Cinco minutos antes estaba despotricando contra el mundo y ahora había aceptado pasar las vacaciones de verano, compartiendo un piso en Nueva York. Tendría que trabajar para poder compartir los gastos, pero eso no le importaba.

En ese momento la hubiese incluso besado de la emoción, pero se contuvo, no quería parecer desesperada, y después de todo, se trataba de Rachel Berry.

Pensándolo más detalladamente ¿qué ganaba Rachel con todo esto? Porque algo tendría que ganar, no querría solo disfrutar de la compañía de la rubia, o ¿si?

-¡**Alohomora! -**pronunció Quinn realizando un leve contoneo con la muñeca mientras señalaba al cierre con su varita.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento.

**-¡Rachel! -**la llamó mientras cogía las maletas y las dejaba en la primera estancia que se encontró, el salón.

El salón, que ocupaba la casi totalidad del departamento, era la estancia principal. No era sumamente espacioso, contaba con dos sofás negros que rodeaban una mesa de cristal. Una televisión considerablemente grande descansaba sobre un pequeño mueble de caoba, el cual hacía juego con una estantería del mismo color que se encontraba empotrada contra la pared. Únicamente un par de películas, y algún que otro libro, yacían sobre las baldas. Dos cuadros enganchados en las paredes adornaban los verdosos muros que constituían el salón.

A la derecha, dos puertas, dos dormitorios contiguos y en el lado opuesto, un baño.

**-¿Ya puedo mirar? -**dijo Rachel mientras subía las escaleras torpemente con las manos en la cara, tapándose los ojos.

**-Si. -**suspiró harta del dramatismo. **Ya he terminado. -**dijo girándose y contemplando la cocina.

Al igual que el salón, no era muy amplia, una isleta la separaba por la mitad. Una nevera, un congelador, un microondas, un horno, una vitrocerámica...contaba con todo lo necesario. Comparado con el resto de lo que había podido ver hasta ahora de la casa, la cocina era muy moderna, seguramente estuviera reformada. Los armarios hacían juego con los cajones del mismo color, un tono anaranjado llenaba toda la estancia.

Una nota reposaba en la encimera.

"_Espero que disfruten de la estadía, si tienen algún problema no duden en llamar."_ Acompañado de un número de teléfono.

**-Perfecto, podemos llamar para que nos diga dónde narices están las llaves. **-dijo Quinn mientras cogía la nota y se la mostraba a Rachel.

**-Sí, no quisiese tener que realizar un hechizo cada vez que quiero entrar. **

**-¿Perdona? -**preguntó atónita.** -Pero ¿quién ha efectuado el conjuro?**

**-Pero he sido cómplice.**

**-¡Pero si te has ido al portal! -**exclamó Quinn riéndose con ironía.

**-Si, pero el piso está firmado a mi nombre. Eso me hace partícipe de este embrollo. **

El dolor no cesaba y lo último que quería era continuar esa estúpida discusión. **-Cierto. ¿Llamamos ya? **

**-Sí, déjame ver el número o dímelo. -**dijo mientras se acercaba a su maleta a buscar el móvil.

Tras siete tonos, saltó el contestador.

**-No cojen. **

Quinn suspiró frustrada. -**Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. **-ironizó mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

-**No pasa nada, Quinn, es muy tarde, estarán durmiendo. Mañana a primera hora, llamo. **

Quinn no podía entender como era tan dramática y exagerada para unas cosas y en cambio para otras tan imperturbable e impávida.

**-Ya, pero tendremos que cenar ¿no?, ¿no tienes hambre? **

Quinn tenía ciertas similitudes con Santana, y la comida era una de ellas, puede que no fuese tan voraz como esta, pero respetaba todas las comidas. La hora de la cena ya había pasado hace rato y sus tripas no le daban tregua alguna.

**-Si, un poco a decir verdad. **

Se quedaron durante varios minutos en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra, y pensando que podían hacer. La iluminación llegó antes a la rubia, con una esclarecedora idea.

**-¿Las llaves tienen que estar por aquí no? **

**-Supongo, eso me dijo la última vez que hablamos. Pero pensé que estarían en el buzón. **-respondió rascándose la barbilla.

Antes de que la morena fuese capaz de reaccionar, la rubia sacó la varita y vocalizó '_Accio llaves', _el encantamiento convocador, y las llaves se alzaron, levantando el felpudo de la entrada y llegaron a su mano. Tras su brillante idea, la rubia se giró con una sonrisa y agitando las llaves en su mano, sin embargo lo que se encontró fue el ceño fruncido de la morena y un persistente repiqueteo de su pie contra el suelo.

**-¿Qué? **

**-¿En serio, Quinn, en serio preguntas qué?**

**-Si me iban a castigar por utilizar un Alohomora, ¿qué más da uno más?**

La morena suspiró profundamente y cogió su chaqueta, sin responder a la rubia se acercó a la puerta.

**-¿Nos vamos?**

* * *

**-No me creo, que al final haya venido a la **_**Gran Manzana.**_

**-Pues ya ves. -**abrió los brazos y señaló hacia su alrededor. **Aquí estamos, en la **_**Ciudad que Nunca Duerme,**_** incluso a estas horas hay un montón de coches circulando. ¡Increible!**

**-Tantos años organizandolo con mis padres y...**

De repente dejó de hablar y agachó la cabeza, una lágrima, acompañada de muchas más se deslizaron por su rostro.

-**¿Y...?** -preguntó al ver el mutismo de la chica. **¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? **-bromeó mientras seguía caminando con la vista mirando al frente.

No obtuvo respuesta, no verbal, solo un sollozo.

-**Hey, Rachel. No llores, ¿qué te pasa? -**preguntó mientras dejaba de andar. **¿Estás bien? **-cuestionó nerviosa. **Está llorando, obvio que no lo está, Quinn. Mierda, no estoy preparada para esto. No se que hacer en estos momentos.** -se dijo para sí misma mientras acariciaba la espalda de la morena.

**-Estoy bien.** -respondió secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la chaqueta.

**-¿Segura? **

**-Si. -**dijo levantando la cabeza y sonriendo. Era una sonrisa forzada y Quinn lo percibió.

* * *

**-Quinn no hacía falta que fuésemos a cenar a un restaurante vegetariano, solo porque yo lo sea. **

**-No importa, me apetecía. -**dijo la verdad. Puede que su concepción de la morena cambiase un poco tras el suceso de hace un rato, ver llorar a alguien no es plato de buen gusto aunque esa persona sea desquiciante y exasperante. Quinn era humana después de todo, e iban a compartir piso durante tres meses, noventa días, con sus respectivas veinticuatro horas cada uno, y lo mejor era llevarse bien, por el bien de su salud mental. -**Estoy un poco cansada del pastel de carne, pero shhh. **-colocó su dedo en los labios mientras empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa**. -No se lo digas a los elfos. **

Una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Rachel, quien no pudo contenerla. Una risotada muy aparatosa si le preguntáis a Quinn, pero contagiosa y agradable.

**-¿Por cierto, cómo haces para comer en Hogwarts? **-se interesó por la vida de la morena**.** En el castillo apenas se veían y cuando lo hacían no había tiempo para otra cosa que no fueran gritos.** -Porque hasta donde yo sé, lo único que no lleva carne en las comidas es la empanada de calabaza, y comer calabaza todos los días tiene que ser horroroso, por no hablar de que el zumo también es de calabaza. ¡Calabazas por todos lados!**

Volvió a reír. **-Sí que hay menú de vegetarianos, o por lo menos, preparan uno especial para mi. **

**-Siempre queriendo destacar. **-bromeó y recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de la morena. -**Era broma. **-dijo acariciándose la zona dolorida. -**Pegas más fuerte, de lo que parece. **

**-Soy prefecta, tengo que estar en forma, por si alguien se atreve a desafiarme. **

**-Yo pensaba que te defenderías con la varita, es...como decirlo... más sofisticado. Lo otro no te pega, si fueses como Santana de Lima Heights Adjacent todavía...**

**-Te llevas muy bien con Santana, ¿cierto? **

**-Si, la verdad, es que la voy a echar de menos este verano. **

Un agradable silencio, únicamente interrumpido por el sonido de los coches que aún circulaban por la carretera y las conversaciones de algún que otro transeúnte, las acompañó hasta la calle de, ahora, su nuevo hogar.

Después de un abrumador, caótico, incluso algo incoherente día, estaban cansadas, agotadas, exhaustas, carentes de energía, incluso la mismísima Rachel Berry admitió que estaba un poco extenuada. Sólo harían una cosa más en ese día, ocupar sus camas hasta que el sol, con su resplandeciente luz, las despertara a la mañana siguiente.


End file.
